Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 November 2015
11:59 Use Game Maker studio. 12:00 too complicate 12:06 Use Clickteam fusion. 12:07 dunno how to use it 12:07 t 12:13 I AM NOT AWAYb/ 12:13 oops 12:13 I AM NOT AWAY 12:14 Hehehe 12:14 what the 12:18 can i have a tag like don`t push it he`ll trwist of fate it? 12:18 you 12:18 yo 12:18 i farted 12:18 How is Dj on chat i didn`t see the join messege. 12:19 :P 12:19 you left the chat 12:19 then i join 12:19 the chaT 12:19 then you join the chat 12:19 thats 12:19 why 12:20 Oh hi Dj. 12:20 Hey DJ 12:20 Sup 12:20 Dj finished with my request? 12:20 Was your thingy a support, or an almost-support? 12:20 Almost 12:21 Me or YHB? 12:21 YHB 12:21 k 12:21 Wait i have to go eat me breakfast 12:21 Breakfast? 12:21 what about me. 12:21 aw well i`m calling my vote thing off. 12:21 It's 6;21 PM here 12:22 Dj look at the fun and games thread. 12:22 7:22 here. 12:22 *6:21 12:22 *6:22 12:22 8:22 AM 12:22 Wow lol 12:23 That's why you never see me on chat 12:24 Hey 12:24 hi 12:25 How're ya guys 12:25 Heya 12:25 gud 12:26 How is Kami on chat. 12:26 Hi Kami 12:26 Would you support me for chatmod? 12:26 Nvm. 12:26 Kami support me fpr image control. 12:26 Eh 12:27 I dunt know you too well, HD 12:27 IK 12:27 I've been here for 3.5 years tho, betcha didn't know that? 12:28 back 12:28 so 12:28 how's everyone doing? 12:29 good 12:29 btw i made a request 12:29 good? 12:29 fine 12:29 what request. 12:29 oh 12:29 anyways 12:29 User blog:Young Hardy Brand/YHB for Image Control 12:30 Oppose o Marathon 12:32 hey YHB 12:32 sorry for opposing you, it's because you didn't read the rules 12:33 yo Dj. 12:33 ya 12:35 ... 12:35 What do you use to make your animations? 12:36 Oh My God 12:36 I have so much code on my wiki 12:36 ChatHacks 12:36 ChatTags 12:36 UserTags 12:36 CustomSpecialPages 12:36 UserEditCountTag 12:37 Batman 12:35 ... 12:35 What do you use to make your animations? 12:36 Oh My God 12:36 I have so much code on my wiki 12:36 ChatHacks 12:36 ChatTags 12:36 UserTags 12:36 CustomSpecialPages 12:36 UserEditCountTag 12:37 Batman 12:50 YHB i use Adobe Photoshop cs2 to animate 12:50 Anyways Kami i got a plnat idea for PvZ Chronicles. 12:54 i`m gonna change my avatar. 12:55 what country do yu live? 12:56 USA 12:56 okl 12:56 USA 12:56 okl 12:57 ok 12:57 wait 12:57 i have to restart my comp 12:58 back 12:58 Should i remain a jellyfish or be rhett and link? 01:00 i`m gonna remain a jellyfish until june 1st Link`s Birthday then in august i`ll be a differnt avatar. 01:02 wait i min 01:03 Young Hardy Brand aka A Lion`s Main Jellyfish 01:03 Edit 01:03 699 EDITS SINCE JOINING THIS WIKI 01:03 NOVEMBER 7, 2015 01:03 MY FAVORITE WIKISPlants vs. Zombies Character Creator WikiPokéFanonAnnoying Orange WikiPortal Fan Ideas Wikia 01:03 I AM FROM The Ocean 01:03 MY OCCUPATION IS Stinging Little fish and swimming. 01:03 I AM Nothing' 01:04 WTF 01:04 oh yeah 01:04 what. 01:04 it's hUNTERS ZOMBIE999's BDay 01:04 oh ok. 01:05 do you like my new profile stuff? 01:05 Should it remain or should i change it? 01:05 Young Hardy Brand aka A Lion`s Main Jellyfish 01:05 Edit 01:05 699 EDITS SINCE JOINING THIS WIKI 01:05 NOVEMBER 7, 2015 01:05 MY FAVORITE WIKISPlants vs. Zombies Character Creator WikiPokéFanonAnnoying Orange WikiPortal Fan Ideas Wikia 01:05 I AM FROM The Ocean 01:05 MY OCCUPATION IS Stinging Little fish and swimming. 01:05 I AM Nothing 01:06 Dj have any good plant ideas? 01:08 who wants a Ping bomb. 01:09 PING BOMB 11:59 Use Game Maker studio. 12:00 too complicate 12:06 Use Clickteam fusion. 12:07 dunno how to use it 12:07 t 12:13 I AM NOT AWAYb/ 12:13 oops 12:13 I AM NOT AWAY 12:14 Hehehe 12:14 what the 12:18 can i have a tag like don`t push it he`ll trwist of fate it? 12:18 you 12:18 yo 12:18 i farted 12:18 How is Dj on chat i didn`t see the join messege. 12:19 :P 12:19 you left the chat 12:19 then i join 12:19 the chaT 12:19 then you join the chat 12:19 thats 12:19 why 12:20 Oh hi Dj. 12:20 Hey DJ 12:20 Sup 12:20 Dj finished with my request? 12:20 Was your thingy a support, or an almost-support? 12:20 Almost 12:21 Me or YHB? 12:21 YHB 12:21 k 12:21 Wait i have to go eat me breakfast 12:21 Breakfast? 12:21 what about me. 12:21 aw well i`m calling my vote thing off. 12:21 It's 6;21 PM here 12:22 Dj look at the fun and games thread. 12:22 7:22 here. 12:22 *6:21 12:22 *6:22 12:22 8:22 AM 12:22 Wow lol 12:23 That's why you never see me on chat 12:24 Hey 12:24 hi 12:25 How're ya guys 12:25 Heya 12:25 gud 12:26 How is Kami on chat. 12:26 Hi Kami 12:26 Would you support me for chatmod? 12:26 Nvm. 12:26 Kami support me fpr image control. 12:26 Eh 12:27 I dunt know you too well, HD 12:27 IK 12:27 I've been here for 3.5 years tho, betcha didn't know that? 12:28 back 12:28 so 12:28 how's everyone doing? 12:29 good 12:29 btw i made a request 12:29 good? 12:29 fine 12:29 what request. 12:29 oh 12:29 anyways 12:29 User blog:Young Hardy Brand/YHB for Image Control 12:30 Oppose o Marathon 12:32 hey YHB 12:32 sorry for opposing you, it's because you didn't read the rules 12:33 yo Dj. 12:33 ya 12:35 ... 12:35 What do you use to make your animations? 12:36 Oh My God 12:36 I have so much code on my wiki 12:36 ChatHacks 12:36 ChatTags 12:36 UserTags 12:36 CustomSpecialPages 12:36 UserEditCountTag 12:37 Batman 12:35 ... 12:35 What do you use to make your animations? 12:36 Oh My God 12:36 I have so much code on my wiki 12:36 ChatHacks 12:36 ChatTags 12:36 UserTags 12:36 CustomSpecialPages 12:36 UserEditCountTag 12:37 Batman 12:50 YHB i use Adobe Photoshop cs2 to animate 12:50 Anyways Kami i got a plnat idea for PvZ Chronicles. 12:54 i`m gonna change my avatar. 12:55 what country do yu live? 12:56 USA 12:56 okl 01:09 fail. 01:10 User blog:DJcraft789/Happy 13th Birthday Albert! 01:11 today is albert's bday 01:12 Who`s Albert. 01:14 Young 01:14 Young Hardy Brand! 01:23 guys i just got the jm part 1 update time to celebrate 01:33 Cool! 01:37 Hey guys! 01:38 Hello. 01:39 Hi 01:39 Hi again 01:39 Im saying hi alot 01:44 k 01:51 hi Rx2. 01:51 yo 01:51 Plants vs. Zombies: The Roguelike Adventure Demake 01:57 kk 02:03 (super sneaky mode activated) 02:03 *plants flag on chat* 02:04 lol i conquered chat 02:06 .-. 02:06 ( ) 02:06 |~| 02:06 | | 02:06 | | _.--._ 02:06 |~|~:'--~' | 02:06 | | : | 02:06 | | : _.--._| 02:06 |~|~`'--~' 02:06 | | 02:06 | | 02:06 | | 02:06 | | 02:06 | | 02:06 | | 02:06 | | 02:06 | | 02:06 | |- 02:06 _____|_|_________ 02:07 what happened to the flag 02:07 ds 02:07 AH 02:07 A NATIVE 02:08 KILL IT 02:08 *keeels* 02:09 hushhh 02:09 nobody comment 02:09 i need peaaace 02:11 let's do science 02:11 Sciencing... (10%) 02:11 Sciencing... (20%) 02:11 Sciencing... (30%) 02:12 Sciencing... (40%) 02:12 Sciencing... (50%) 02:12 Sciencing...(60%) 02:13 Sciencing... (70%) 02:13 Sciencing... (80%) 02:13 ... 02:13 Sciencing... (90%) 02:14 Sciencing complete. 02:14 INVESTIGATE NATIVE 02:15 que habla espanol? 02:15 do you speak english? 02:15 INVESTIGATION FAILED 02:16 SCP Hi. 02:16 INVESTIGATE NATIVE 02:16 hi 02:17 hi guys 02:18 i'm gonna make a chat game from this 02:19 rather a forum game 02:28 Thread:269903 02:28 there 02:16 SCP Hi. 02:16 INVESTIGATE NATIVE 02:16 hi 02:17 hi guys 02:18 i'm gonna make a chat game from this 02:19 rather a forum game 02:28 Thread:269903 02:28 there 02:37 Hullo? 02:37 Anyone? 02:47 Crap and Damn is allowed to say 02:47 :U 02:47 So 02:47 how's everyone doing 02:47 ?? 02:48 anyways, when MSP became a b-crat or an admin, they can demote our chatmod right when we're not active in chat 02:52 oh yeah! 02:54 he wouldn't do that :L 02:55 if weren't active here 02:58 Hi Dj. 03:00 gtg 03:01 nvm 03:08 :( 03:08 YHB 03:11 Young Hardy Brand! 03:31 Hey Rx2 03:31 what do use to make animations 03:31 i use Adobe Photoshop Cs2 03:31 animations? 03:31 like, gifs? 03:54 Young Hardy Brand, I won't be able to do Candy Sugar Cane's Idle Animation without an HD Photo 04:06 Young Hardy Brand 03:11 Young Hardy Brand! 03:29 ey guys 03:31 Hey Rx2 03:31 what do use to make animations 03:31 i use Adobe Photoshop Cs2 03:31 animations? 03:31 like, gifs? 03:54 Young Hardy Brand, I won't be able to do Candy Sugar Cane's Idle Animation without an HD Photo 04:06 Young Hardy Brand 04:19 Hi 04:33 Rx2 04:33 yup 04:33 gifsa 04:33 *gifs 04:33 gifmaker.me 04:33 plus 04:34 i like, need sleep 04:34 gnight 04:34 ok 04:34 today is Hunter Zombie999's bday 05:18 Oof. 05:18 dj? 05:18 I'm currently working on some animations here 05:18 ??? 05:18 Oh 05:19 Finished TMV lawn 05:19 or Bitter Machine Gun Animation 05:19 Bitter Machine Gun = Almost 05:20 What is BMG's animation 05:20 Anyways, Thx for making Daffodil 05:21 TMV has 2 zombie revealed 05:22 Tailracer Zombie and Amberifed Zombie 05:22 ok 05:23 Tailracer creates rocks that only BMG and Daffodil can destory, then, when died, it creates a hole, that can make new zombie attack's 05:24 Amberifed Zombie are immune to turning into Amber 05:25 Bye DJ 05:26 why 05:26 anywats, are you now a Adamin 05:26 Oz 05:26 Why? 05:26 nope 05:26 why what 05:27 your saying bye? 05:28 Running out of Internet connection 05:28 I will see you tomorrow through. 05:28 so, bye 05:29 ok 05:29 See ya tom 05:26 Oz 05:26 Why? 05:26 nope 05:26 why what 05:27 your saying bye? 05:28 Running out of Internet connection 05:28 I will see you tomorrow through. 05:28 so, bye 05:29 ok 05:29 See ya tom 06:40 DJ? 06:40 Hello? 06:41 DJ? 06:42 DJcraft789, I have a question 06:43 DJ? 06:45 Hey! 06:46 Creative Slime? 06:50 DJ? 06:52 ... 06:56 Hi 06:56 YO! 06:58 DJ 06:58 DJ, Can I ask you a question? 06:58 ya 06:58 ok 06:59 Do you like Minecraft? 06:59 06:59 yup 06:59 Your name is DJCRAFT so I never saw the Minecraft reference so I wondered why teh word "Craft" wa sin your name 07:00 Also, does my Primal Puff-Shroom look okay? 07:00 lemme see 07:00 i have one before, but my mom deleted it, and actually, my username is my 2nd username in mc 07:00 the 1st one is housekids789 07:01 Thread:269912 Ignore the polka dots, and give me your opinion on it (Just pretend the polka dots aren't there) 07:01 I really hate the Polka Dots 07:02 It was done in such a messy manner. SO please judge it without the Polka Dots 07:02 So, DJ, what'ya think? 07:02 ok 07:03 Without the Polkadots right? 07:03 nope 07:03 its 07:03 good 07:03 with dots 07:03 And it's free edit 07:03 Hm? 07:04 It is? 07:04 Wat? 07:04 the primal plants 07:05 Oh that :P 07:06 Though, the polka dots really annoy me 07:09 Wat? 07:09 Say that again 07:10 I just done Chatlog 07:10 nevermind 07:10 i already read it 07:11 Plushtrp 07:11 SCG 07:11 ?? 07:11 07:11 PTP 07:57 Plushtrap The Plushie 07:57 Thank You! 08:07 Naren3000 08:11 Yo! 08:11 MSP 08:11 Sup! 08:12 Hi.. 08:12 I didn 08:12 't 08:12 see you there 08:12 I just popped in there. 08:13 yup 08:13 Gtg 08:13 I need to go to work 08:13 my taxi is here 08:13 ok 08:14 i haven't seen you active on chat until now 08:12 't 08:12 see you there 08:12 I just popped in there. 08:13 yup 08:13 Gtg 08:13 I need to go to work 08:13 my taxi is here 08:13 ok 08:14 i haven't seen you active on chat until now 08:19 Plushtrap The Plushie, Can you speak spanish? 08:12 't 08:12 see you there 08:12 I just popped in there. 08:13 yup 08:13 Gtg 08:13 I need to go to work 08:13 my taxi is here 08:13 ok 08:14 i haven't seen you active on chat until now 08:19 Plushtrap The Plushie, Can you speak spanish? 12:07 Young Hardy Bran 12:07 d 12:08 Young HArDy BrAND 12:08 u like da animation 12:08 i made for u 12:39 Sup 12:39 MaxSotries 12:55 Hi Dj and Plushie. 12:56 Should I get on my PC? 2015 11 19